Rivalshipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Yugi is lonely and Abused, can Seto help him?


**Rivalshipping**

**A/N: {Yugi`s thoughts}**

Yugi sighed as he walked down the long and dark alley, a short cut to get home. Ever since Yami or rather Atem left, he couldn`t help but feel...lonely.

Seto sat in his office thinking about Yugi, ever since Atem had left he`d seemed rather lonely and unhappy

"Magic doesn`t exist." Seto said and went back to his paper work

Yugi didn`t know what he was doing or why, but he needed to be with someone, or something. He wanted to be with someone all the time, like when Yami was around. The problem was he only knew one person who`d be awake at this time of night and why, he didn`t particularly want to see him but he had no choice

Seto was just finishing his work when the intercom buzzed, he let out a growl of frustration and pressed the button

"What is it?" He demanded

_"Mr Mutuo is here to see you." _Seto sighed

"Let him up."

Nervously Yugi walked through the large building until finally he reached Seto`s large office

"H-h-hello?" Yugi asked

"The door`s open Yugi, you might as well come inside."

"O-oh." Walking in Yugi noticed Seto, busy on his laptop

"I don`t mean to disturb you."

"Just finishing up, what can I do for you Yugi?" He asked not taking his eyes from the screen until he was finished with his work

"Oh, I was just erm well...wandering and thought I might say hi." Seto frowned

"You dropped in to say hi? I don`t believe one word of that I`m afraid, so what`s the real reason?"

"Really it`s the truth! I was well walking and I kinda felt well erm lonely." He blushes, Seto smiled slightly

"Now that I believe...so you just happened to come to me due to your loneliness?"

"You`re the only one who`d be awake." Seto looks at the clock and sighs

"Okay it is rather late, so do you want to talk about it? And you can sit down I don`t bite...all the time." Yugi nervously shuffled to the chair, only to blush harder as he sat down

"I just want someone to be with." He muttered "To fall asleep with and wake up to, to spend the day with like I use to do with Yami." Seto frowned

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I`m not Yami." Yugi smiled, which confused Seto slightly but didn`t let it show

"I don`t want Yami, I just want well, you know, I guess someone who cares." He ducked his face down as he blushed to hide it

"Someone who cares? What about your friendship group? And your grandpa? Don`t they care?" Yugi sighs

{Of course Seto wouldn`t understand} it hurt because he knew out of all people, he wanted Seto to be there, he hated that he had fallen for the most emotionless person ever

"I mean like...more than a friend..." Seto`s eyebrows rose

"You want someone to love, and for someone to love you?" Yugi just placed his head in his hands before murmuring a small "I-I guess..." Seto sighed and rested his arms on his desk

"Besides feeling lonely what are you doing out this late?"

"Well erm..."

{Oh you know, I fell out with my parents and they kicked me out of the house}

"Just wandering." Seto smirked and raises an eyebrow

"Oh really? Should I drop you off back at home then?"

"Erm it`s okay...you know my parents are out and I forgot my key." {And if I went back you might see them yell and hit me without my Yami to defend me} Seto raised an eyebrow

"Really? Then what is that hanging out of your pocket? Cause it looks like a key to me."

{SHIT SHIT SHIT}

"Yeh, it`s the wrong key, we changed the locks the other week." Seto smirked and picked up his phone and started to dial a number

"Why don`t I just call your parents and find out where they are and I can drop you off with them." Yugi lunged for the phone and tried to take it off Seto. Seto quickly stood up to avoid the attack

"what`s wrong Yugi? I`s like you don`t want me to call your parents, or is it you were lying about them being out to me?"

"Seto please don`t! God I`m sorry I even bothered coming here, I`ll go now." Seto frowned and quickly caught a hold of his arm, and put the phone down

"Tell me what`s going on Yugi."

"Like you care! You want you know? Fine! My father is an abusive drunk and my mum`s a wimp! Drug addict! You happy? Now let`s all laugh in the face of the weak King Of Games!" Seto`s eyes widened before pulling Yugi into a hug

"I`m so sorry Yugi, I didn`t know."

{Is Kaiba being nice?}

"I know how you fell Yugi, my stepfather was abusive but I never let him get near Mokuba, I`m sorry I didn`t see it."

{He...was?}

"I-It`s okay, it wasn`t for you to notice."

"But I should have seen it, no-one should have to go through that, no-one not even you Yugi."

"It`s fine really I can handle it."

"You`ve never had to deal with it on your own have you? You`ve always had Yami with you."

"Well I need to start defending myself."

"Oh no you don`t, we don`t need another Yami, you can come stay with me and Mokuba."

"A-are you sure? Wouldn`t I be imposing?" Seto chuckled

"Yugi, we have plenty of room, I don`t think it is possible for you to be imposing in my house."

"But it`s another mouth to feed, another room to clean, another person to care about, why would you do this for me?"

"Because you need it, you need someone to care about you and I am willing to be that person, not o mention Mokuba will love playing video games with you."

"Aww." Yugi said, because he did adore Seto`s kid brother "Thank you so much Seto." Seto chuckled and hugged him tighter before pulling away and ruffling Yugi`s hair

"You`re welcome Shrimp."

"Whatever Baka...I-I just need to get my t-things." Seto smiled and took a hold of Yugi`s hand, before pulling him out of the office

"We`ll go get them together."

"Okay then." Yugi smiled meekly. Seto led him down to where his car was and pushed Yugi up against the side of the car

"Just one thing first."

"Huh? W-what a-are you doing?"

"This." Seto leant down and claimed Yugi`s lips as his own, Yugi gasped at the sudden intrusion, before finally relaxing. Seto smirked as Yugi relaxed and ran his tongue, across his bottom lip waiting for access. Opening up Yugi moaned at the intrusion, Seto yet again smirked and let his tongue roam around Yugi`s mouth, savouring the taste before pulling away from him and moving his head to whisper in his ear

"Enjoy that Yugi?"

"Erm y-yes." Yugi blushes, Seto chuckled and stole a quick kiss before standing straight

"Now back to the task at hand, unless you want to go any further." He asked while opening the passenger side door for him. Yugi blushed again and slowly got into the car.

Seto smirked and closed the door before walking around to the driver's side and got in himself

"Are you alright Yugi? You look very red."

"Of course I`m red! You kissed me!

"Oh yes, I did didn`t I?" Seto started the car and drove away from the office. Yugi sat back in his seat blushing furiously. He felt nothing as he saw his house approaching. Seto glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye and sighed, before sending a quick message to his body guards once he stopped at a red light, before putting his hone away and driving again as the light turned green

"Don`t worry Yugi, everything will be alright, they won`t touch you I promise."

"H-how did you know I was worried?" Seto chuckled

"The look on your face gave you away, or maybe I`m physic."

"I`m hoping it`s the first." Yugi muttered

"Maybe it is the second one, but unfortunately it`s not." They pulled up to the house and Yugi gulped in fear, Seto spotted a black car across the road

"Everything will be alright Yugi, I promise." He climbed out of the car and held the door open for Yugi to get out. Yugi shifted nervously as they approached the door. He knocked gently as his parents answered

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here? We told you to get lost!" Yugi`s father yelled

"We`ve come to collect Yugi`s things, step aside and let us do what we came to do." Seto ordered knowing his body guards were just behind the tree in the garden

"Who the hell do you think you are? You may be some hot shot duellist friend or even the little fags boyfriend but no matter what you are, take on step in this house and I`ll knock your block off!" he boomed, Seto sneered at him, while pushing Yugi behind him to protect him

"I`ll have you know, that I am Seto Kaiba, and I can have you out of this house and in prison faster than you can say screw the rules, now step aside." Angered, Yugi`s father lunged for Seto as Yugi squeaked in fear. Usually The Pharaoh would appear and stop him, but there was no Pharaoh this time. Seto quickly pushed Yugi out of the way, before moving away himself and signalling his guards who rushed over

"Get him out of my sight."

Yugi watched in disbelief as men walked in and dragged his father away

"Yugi are you alright?" Seto asked taking Yugi`s face in his hands

"Huh, oh, erm, yeh I`m fine, thank you Seto." Yugi replied and Seto kissed his forehead

"It`s no problem Yugi, now let`s go get your things." Seto let go of his face and Yugi nodded before he crept into the house, his mother passed out on the sofa, and went to his small bare room. He much preferred the room at his grandfathers but while he was on holiday, he was forced to stay with his parents...

Seto silently followed Yugi to his room and frowned at the lack to possessions

"Let`s hurry Yugi, you nor I want to be in this place any longer."

"Oh, erm, yeh sure." Quickly packing everything away into a small bag he rushed out. Seto chuckled and followed him out to the car, where he was waiting for it to be unlocked. Seto smirked and walked over before pushing Yugi against the car and claiming his lips as his own. Yugi was more relaxed this time figuring he better get use to Seto`s random attacks

Seto smiled into the kiss as he realised Yugi was more relaxed this time around and ran his tongue across Yugi`s bottom lip. Yugi willingly opened his mouth allowing the tongues to collide, Seto smirked and let his tongue roam around Yugi`s mouth before having a battle with Yugi`s tongue

Yugi wrapped his arms around Seto neck, holding on as he slowly lost air, Seto then pulled apart and rested his forehead against Yugi`s. Yugi just breaths heavily closing his eyes a little. Seto chuckles

"You better not be falling asleep on me Yugi."

"Huh! No!"

"Good cause we can`t have that now can we?" Yugi blushes

"N-no I g-guess not."

"No we can`t, now let`s head back home." Seto said and stood up properly before opening the car door for Yugi. Silently slipping into the car, Yugi felt overwhelmingly happy that he was free from the power of his parents.

Seto closed the door behind Yugi and got into the car himself before, gently gripping the back of Yugi`s head, and pulled him in for another kiss. Yugi gently returned the kiss before he snuggled up to Seto and began to fall asleep once more

Seto smiled and drove to the mansion. Once they had arrived Seto realised Yugi was fast asleep. He gently lifted Yugi into his lap before opening the car door and lifted Yugi into his arms, he then got out of the car and shut the door with his foot. Seto carried Yugi inside and upstairs to his room before laying him down under the covers before climbing in with him

"Good night my little one, sleep well." Then Seto fell asleep himself

**End**

**A/N: this story was written by me and a friend**

** Dark x**


End file.
